חמישה שבועות בכדור פורח
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|ימין| thumb|right|335 px|ימין| 'חמישה שבועות בכדור פורח ' (FIVE WEEKS IN A BALLOON) הוא סרט הרפתקאה משנת 1962 המבוסס על הרומן באותו השם מאת ז'ול ורן שצולם בסינמסקופ רופף. הוא הופק ובוים על ידי ארווין אלן; סרטו האחרון התכונה ב -1960, לפני שעבר לייצור כמה סדרות טלוויזיה מדע בדיונית. למרות שנקבע באפריקה, שצולם בקליפורניה. הכדור הפורח דונלד פיקארד שימש כיועץ הטכני של הסרט. עבור אפקטים חזותיים, מודל של הבלון שימש גם כגונדולה חד-קרן בגודל מלאה תלויה על מנוף. סיכום מאתר טורק כאשר יצאו סמואל פרגוסון, רעו דיק קנדי ומשרתו ז`ואי למסע של חמישה שבועות בכדור פורח מעל לבה של אפריקה עדיין היה רוב רובה של ``היבשת השחורה`` בבחינת נעלם גדול. נוסעים וחוקרי ארצות הסתערו על אפריקה, באים מחופיה השונים ומנסים לפלס להם דרך מדבריותיה, נהרותיה ויערות העד שלה, נתיב אל אזוריה הפנימיים, שנודעו עד אז רק בסיפורי אגדות. מסע ההרפתקאות המרתק של שלושת נוסעינו מקשר בין מסעי חקר רבים ושונים שעשו אחרים לפניהם, נוסעים עשויים לבלי חת שהתקדמו, בדרך היבשה בעיקר, עד אשר נספו או נעצרו ושבו לאחור. תודות למתקן מחוכם שהמציא הדוקטור פרגוסון מרחפים הוא וחבריו הנועזים, בכדור פורח, מעל לג`ונגלים ואגמים, מדבריות וערבות, ערים מסורתיות והרי געש. הם מתגברים על כל המכשולים, הן של איתני טבע והן ובעיקר של האדם, תודות לתעוזתם, למסירותם ההדדית ולתושייתם המופלאה. העלילה הסרט מתחיל בטיסה של הבלון יופיטר, שהומצאה על ידי פרופ 'פרגוסון (סדריק הארדוויק). בגונדולה בצורת חד-הקרן, נוסעי Chiddingfold (רונלד ארוך) וסר הנרי Vining (ריצ'רד היידן) לצרוח באימה בבלון במהירות יורד, אבל הפרופסור נשאר רגוע כמו שהוא תכנן שזה יקרה. אז הוא מסמן את הטייס ז'אק (פביאן) לעלות את הבלון, שמסביר כיצד בלון הוא מסוגל לעלות ולרדת ללא האובדן של גז או נטל. הבלון נוחת בהצלחה ומושך קהל, אבל סר הנרי והנוסעים האחרים אינם מרוצים לאחר הירידה לכאורה הרסנית. סר הנרי, נשיא האגודה הגיאוגרפית המלכותית, מסרב לממן תכנית של הפרופסור לחקור מזרח אפריקה, ואילו Chiddingfold משאיר בטענה שיש לו "מינוי". פרופ 'נראה מגיבוי הכספי לתוכניותיו, אבל שיחות עיתונאי אמריקאיות לפרגוסון על כך שהכתב שלו אחיין וכוכב דונלד אושיי (לחצנים אדומים), כחלק מתכניתו של פרגוסון לחקור מזרח אפריקה. כשהוא מגיע למשרדו של ראש הממשלה בזנזיבר, הוא מקבל את המשימה להשתמש מלאכתו לתבוע אזורים של מערב אפריקה נודע לקראון לפני סוחרי עבדים להפוך את תביעתם לטריטוריה. פרגוסון מסכים. למחרת, קונסול מספר את החדשות הרעות שסוחרי העבדים יודעים על תכניתו ויגיעו לנהר וולטה בשישה שבועות, והשאיר אותו עם חמש. צורך כדי להחמיר את המצב סר הנרי Vining, המלכה שלחה ללוות שלו. הוא רוצה להיות המכונה הכללי Vining ומכריז על עצמו "המומחה לאפריקה." בינתיים בשוק, ז'אק מוצא אושיי הצלת שפחה בשם Makia (ברברה לונה) והם יביאו אותה לאורך, והם הולכים למשרדו של הקונסול. קונסול הזמנות טאונסנד Makia יוחזרו לבעליה, אבל היא נלחמת סוחר העבדים ומשאירה על סוס. האנשים בשוק הפכו זועמים ומאיימים להרוס יופיטר. אושיי מתחיל להיתפס כבעייתי וכבלון ממריא הוא נדהם לדעת כי התוכניות של המסע שונו. יש אדמות הבלון ביער והם ארוחת ערב. כפי שהם לשוחח בשולחן הם מבחינים מזונם הוא נלקח משם ולמצוא Makia מסתתר מתחת לשולחן. היא אומרת שהיא הסתירה בקן של העורב של הבלון ולא תעזוב את אושיי, שלא רוצה אותה ומציע לה לאחרים על לוח. מאוכזב היא מנסה לעזוב למדבר המסוכן רק ללהיפסק וסופו של דבר מסכימה להיות נוסע על סיפון. בינתיים, שימפנזה פראית יוצאת מהיער ומצטרפת לצוות. כמו שאר אנשי צוות ישן, ז'אק ולשתות קפה שימפנזה. Makia יוצא מגונדולה לא הצליחה לישון בפחד של המדבר ומציע ז'אק לקנות לה. ז'אק מסביר כיצד עבדות היא תרבותית ומסבירה נישואים. הוא שמע ברקים והם לוקחים את הבלון. למחרת, הם נוחתים בעיר Hezak הערבית. אנשים רצים בפחד, עד שכומר מוסלמי יוצא ומתייחס לאושיי כאל הירח. יש צוות ארוחת ערב בארמונו של הסולטן, שבו סוחר עבדים בשם אחמד (פיטר לורה) מגיע עם אישה אמריקנית חטוף (ברברה עדן). אחמד מצביע על הירח מתעורר בעננים, שהסולטן (בילי גילברט) מכריז כזיופים. צוות לברוח במהירות, אבל אחמד מטפס על סולם על סיפון. כשהם נוחתים הם יגלו כי אחמד גנב יהלומים ומדליות מהסולטן. האישה האמריקנית מציגה את עצמה כסוזן גייל מסביר שהיא מיסיונרית. הפרופסור מסביר שהם הלכו לכיוון נהר וולטה לתבוע את הארץ ולהפסיק את העבדות, אבל טוען שלא אכפת אושיי על הסחר בעבדים. הוא מנסה להסביר שהוא רק עיתונאי אלא סוזן קוטעת אומרת "אדם סחר מתגורר היא הדאגה של כולם, או שאתה על זה או נגדה," שלאחמד אומר "אני על זה". הבלון ממשיך את התקדמותה ואדמות ליד יער. סוזן היא עדיין כועסת על דונלד ועדיין חושבת שהוא לא אכפת לו עבדות אבל Makia מסביר איך הוא הציל אותה מסוחרי עבדים. בינתיים, אושיי יוצא לציד עם אקדח המסופק על ידי כללי Vyning. הוא נכנס ליער ורואה אריה, אבל כשהוא מנסה לירות בו הוא מבין שהאקדח נפרק. ואז הוא נופל למלכודת שנקבעה על ידי ילידים, שישחררו אותו, אבל כשהוא בורח הם רודפים אחריו עם חניתות. במהירות צוות לוקח את הבלון כמחנית צרה מתגעגעת בתוך גונדולה. כפי שהם עפים שוב, דונלד וסוזן לבנות מערכת יחסים. לאחר שינחתו שוב, עם זאת, אושיי הפטישים בטעות את העוגן משם, הגדרת הבלון חופשי. העוגן למזלנו תופס את החלק העליון של עץ, אבל כולם כוללים סוזן הופכת מאוכזבת בו. הפרופסור והכללי לשקול הצעת אושיי לסוחרי העבדים, כפי שהם אומרים לי איך הוא היה רק על סיפון לשאת עדות לאמריקנים, אבל עכשיו היה להם סוזן גייל פחות בעייתי. עם זאת, אושיי זוכה בחזרה את האמון של צוות כאשר הוא מבחין את סופת חול. אדמות הבלון בנווה מדבר וצוות מרגיע. אחמד, לעומת זאת, הוא הורה לעבודה וחושב שהוא יטופל כעבדים, אומר ז'אק "אני לא עבד, אני מוכר אותם!" הוא שמע ירייה והגברים של השייח על הסוס באו לעצור הפרופסור, Vyning, Makia וסוזן, לוקחים אותם לטימבוקטו. אחמד וז'אק להישאר גונדולה בעוד אושיי, שקטף את התאריכים, והשימפנזה להישאר בעצים עד הגברים לעזוב. בטימבוקטו, צוות נעצר נקבעים למות כיימכרו כופרים וMakia כעבד תחת סדר Ageiba השייח. מחופש לערבים, ז'אק, אחמד ורכישת דונלד Makia מסוחר עבדים (גם בגילומו של בילי גילברט). Makia מספר על התכנית להרוג את שאר צוות והם עפים בלון שלהם לחלק העליון של מגדל כדי להציל אותם. לאחר שהביס רב של הגברים, הם להמריא, אבל חרב נזרק על המעטפה של הבלון, וגרמה לדליפה איטית להתרחש. הפרופסור, עכשיו בידיעה סוחרי העבדים יש פחות מיומיים, מרגיש תבוסה מסוימת, אבל דונלד מציע להם לטוס מעל הלילה. למחרת, הם מגיעים לנהר וולטה, אבל חרב מחוברת על המעטפה מתחילה לקרוע משם, גורמת לבלון לרדת. כל מה שנזרק למים כדי לעזור הבלון להרוויח קצת מעלית כפי שהם עפים לכיוון גשר, אבל לראות את סוחרי העבדים. עבדי ראש יורה הבלון גורם לו להוציא את האוויר כטיפוס צוות לקן 'העורבים. העוגן נזרק אל הגשר וגונדולה הוא שוחרר, וגרמה לבלון לעלות ולשבור את הגשר, וגרמה למרבית סוחרי העבדים לטבוע. עבדי הראש, לעומת זאת, שורדים עם הדגל שלהם. צוות של הבלון לשחות מעבר לנהר, פרט לאחמד, שנשאר יושב על מעטפת ההיסחפות של הבלון כי הוא לא יכול לשחות. דונלד חוזר כדי לאחזר את הדגל הבריטי כרפסודת המעטפה מתגלגל מעל המפל. אחמד אומר דונלד לקפוץ עם הדגל. אז הוא הורג את סוחר עבדים על ידי זריקת חץ לחזו, שולחת אותו נופל למים. צוות סוף הסוף גא בכך שאושיי עשה משהו מנצח, אבל הוא נופל לתוך המים. סוזן מנסה להציל אותו ונופלת במים והם מתנשקים, ואילו ז'אק וMakia גם לנשק. הכללי Vyning מודה לפרופסור פרגוסון שהוא טעה לגביו בלון. הסרט מסתיים עם שימפנזה מציאת שותף לעצמו היצור In 1955 Tony Curtis announced plans to produce and star in a version of the novel for his own company and hired Kathleen Dormer to write a script.3 In June 1961 Irwin Allen announced he had secured rights to the novel after six years of negotiation and would likely make the film at 20th Century Fox.4 One of the themes of Five Weeks in a Balloon is a race. Verne’s novel features the Professor attempting to make discoveries ahead of other explorers whilst Allen’s film has the Professor trying to beat the claims of a slave trading expedition. There was also a race between two producers attempting to be the first to film the story; Irwin Allen, producer of Five Weeks in a Balloon, and the Woolner Brothers, who in 1961 made Flight of the Lost Balloon directed by Nathan Juran. Though Verne’s novel was in the public domain, Fox and Allen brought legal pressure against the Woolners to drop all mention of Jules Verne from their film. The Woolner’s also were stopped from using another title for the film, Cleopatra and the Cyclops, intended to exploit the hype of Fox’s own Cleopatra.5 Allen's film is played much more for comedy than Juran's film. In Verne's novel and the Woolner Brothers' film the balloon was named the Victoria. Allen's film renames it the Jupiter with Allen giving the name Jupiter II to the spaceship in Lost in Space. קישורים חיצוניים * IDB[ [[קטגוריה:סרטי ז'ול ורן]